


Daddy

by lei534



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 所有的底线都是借口，盗亦有道是美化残酷的谎言。
Relationships: Micah Bell & Dutch van der Linde, Micah Bell/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Daddy

达奇·范德林是个很有意思的人，尽管不会承认，但迈卡确实觉得他有些地方非常非常像他的混账老爸，尤其是企图哄骗别人时那种既笃定又空虚的口吻，带着梦幻般的腔调，像浮在篝火上的火星子，充满无处安放的热量。  
因为这个原因他一早就看穿达奇是个不折不扣的说谎者，不管是大溪地还是加利福尼亚，都只是哄骗亚瑟摩根那种只动手不懂脑的傻子用的说辞，那群手下里有点主见的大概也就何西阿，不过迈卡一点都不担心，毕竟忠诚二字是绑架人心的利器。  
大概也是因为同样的原因，他在认识达奇三天之后就爬上他的床，比达奇开口邀他加入帮派的时间还要早。茉莉·奥榭是个可笑的小丑，亚瑟和何西阿只在意他的品行，没人真正知道他想要什么。  
除了达奇·范德林。  
进门前他其实在脑子里演练了十几种可能会发生的情况，包括达奇一枪把他崩了或是直接连门都不开，但迈卡是这样的人，一切事情以行动为前提。门没锁，他走进去看见达奇在油灯旁边看书，美国炼狱，自由，梦想，爱。雪茄已经熄了，达奇黑色的头发在昏黄的暖光里反射出一个模糊的轮廓。他微笑着，那个笑像是在说，我知道你想要什么，而我也想要。  
那么一切就都没有问题了。  
他知道在某些光线下自己的眼睛会呈现出一种非常通透的蓝色，是很好看的颜色。这一点他老爸早就提醒过无数次，你的眼睛真漂亮，宝贝，一边叫他宝贝，一边用手指和嘴唇让他兴奋到快要忘了自己是谁。达奇也会说他的眼睛很漂亮，但不会叫他宝贝，这点他倒是很满意，因为说到底他也不是打从一开始就自愿当爸爸的“宝贝”，只是你挨了一次打，便知道如何躲过下一次，学习就是这么简单的事。  
亚瑟与何西阿还在跟达奇抱怨，他坐在营地边沿，盯着毫无生气的那堆木柴，心想只有查尔斯这种老好人才会每天勤勤恳恳地去劈它。何西阿的嗓门不高，声音里有年长者特有的衰败之意。他不可信，他太残忍，他杀人没有准则。查尔斯果然又去劈柴了，迈卡盯着他，露出一个不怀好意的笑，蠢货，一群蠢货。没有人知道达奇在煤油灯光影投射下的眼睛，膨胀的野心和欲望在眼中燃烧着，盖过所有火焰的光亮。他会掐着迈卡的脖子，无处安放的愤怒促使他这么做，越来越重的窒息感混合在性爱中令迈卡想要尖叫。他有一两次真以为达奇要掐死自己，但达奇最终还是会放手。他不得不放手，因为他的伪善令他无法毫无理由地杀人。没有人知道他多想甩掉这道德的假面，只有迈卡知道。  
所以杀人没有准则又怎么样？在杀人这件事上，迈卡自诩要比所有劫匪都公平正义得多，如果你对一个男人开枪时毫不犹豫，那为什么要区别对待女人和小孩？他不懂其中的差别，性别，种族，年龄，扣动扳机的一瞬间，他们跟马上要被倒进河里的垃圾没有分别。  
达奇开始安抚手下的情绪，热情的嗓音，空洞的腔调，虚伪地漂浮在空中。迈卡背对着他，在脑子里模拟着达奇每句话背后的真实含义，相信我（服从我），我有一个计划（根本没有），迈卡可以信任（我不想离开他）。  
他吃吃地笑起来，混乱而疯癫。周围是刺耳的寂静，达奇慢慢走过来，拍了拍他的肩膀，一个隐晦的邀请。他转过头，对上达奇黯淡的眼睛，知道他的面具开始出现裂痕。  
他其实并不真的恨他老爸，甚至说爱的成分还要多些。他教会了迈卡如何杀人，如何逃脱追捕（这点很重要），如何夺取自己想要的东西，至于夜里那些荒诞的经历，迈卡也不能说自己完全没有从中得到过快乐，但你当然可以既爱一个人又想杀一个人，特别是当这个人的存在威胁到自己生命的时候。他看见车站的通缉海报，那颗脑袋的价值远比自己高得多。于是他想明白了，再这么一起呆着也只是拖累。如果说他从老爸身上学到了什么东西，那就是不要遵从任何准则，所有的底线都是借口，盗亦有道是美化残酷的谎言。真正的原则只有一条：活下去。活着的人才有资格谈论输赢。过去是一道道伤疤，人生不过是一整块疤痕组织。也许他迈卡·贝尔是要比其他人丑陋、邪恶得多，但那又有什么关系？丑陋是生活的本质，任何试图否认这一点的人都是粉饰太平。  
只有在看到达奇的时候，他才能清楚地感知到自己的心脏在跳动——并不是说之前几十年的人生中他的心不会跳，只是他终于能清清楚楚地听见心跳声，就像陷入宿醉多年的人终于摆脱酒精后的清醒。他还活着，这个念头让他想要大笑。  
他不是第一次有这种感觉，很多年前，在他把家里所有的波本威士忌喝光，踢翻木桌看着油灯砸在地板上，火焰从一小摊蔓延到整栋木屋，把他当免费男妓的老爸在火焰里尖叫。前所未有的快乐席卷全身，我还活着，他冲燃烧着的扭曲人形哈哈大笑，我赢了，我是活下来的那个人。  
这种感觉后来再也没有了，尽管他杀的人越来越多，但同样的事经历多了只会越来越平淡、乏味。他一直在找让自己的心能再次跳起来的东西，直到1898年他推开克林肖山酒馆的木门，看见倚着吧台抽雪茄的达奇·范德林。


End file.
